Operation : Dress, Jurk , Robe
by Alya Mira
Summary: It's hot and the twins are bored. Kaoru comes up with a plan. Involves far away from home trouble for Haruhi and a conspiracy by our favorite twins and another member of the host club.
1. A sunny afternoon with a plan

**_Operation : Dress , Jurk , Robe_ **

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the host club , sadly enough.

**Summary: **It's hot and the twins are bored. Kaoru comes up with a plan. Involves trouble for Haruhi and a conspiracy by our favorite twins and another member of the host club. An adventure that'll take Haruhi far from home.

* * *

_**1. A sunny afternoon and a plan**_

Hitachiin manor Tuesday 18:52

'Hikaru?'  
Kaoru turned around onto his other side to face his twin.  
'Are you asleep?'

They were lying under a parasol on the lawn in their backyard. The sun shone brightly.

'hmm'

Hikaru groaned and put an arm around his brothers waist without opening his eyes.

'What ?' He whispered drowsyly.

'I was really bored at school today. We should surprise our toy some more...'

'surprise ?'

Hikaru opened one eye and looked interested at his brother.  
He knew the look in his eyes.  
Kaoru had a plan.

' yes , surprise , with a new game.' He smiled slowly.

'A game?!' Hikaru sat up quickly.

He was all ears when he heard that word. He liked to play games the most even though he was the eldest . Normally he was the one to come up with these kind of plans.

'tell me !'

Kaoru bend over to his brother and started explaining his plans quietly.

Only the twinmaids at the end of the lawn realized they were up to something.

* * *

3th music room afternoon

Haruhi was sitting in a corner of the third music room when a plushie hit the wall besides her head.

She looked disturbed to her left only to see Hikaru and Kaoru run towards her .

'Ha-ru-hi-cha-an !!';they whined in her ears ' Wanna hang out after school?'

'ugh': she was being crushed between the twins chests. How would she ever get rid of them?

'Let go of my precious daughter , you vile assaulters !!'

Trying to free his beloved girl from their hands Tamaki was throwing candy at the twins heads.

Hikaru quickly let go of haruhi and intercepted the candy . He glanced at his brother.

A devilish smile formed on Kaoru's face. They had this al planned out.

'Oh no , not again' Haruhi sighed. Kaoru still had his arms around her.

'Kaoru , please let go of me ' She wasn't really expecting this would work , but she could at least try.

He chuckled and his eyes sparkled. He suddenly lifted her on his shoulder.

'Wha- wait , Kaoru , put me down !What are you doing?' Haruhi yelled but Kaoru wouldn't listen.She hit him on his back , without any real result; obviously

He ran of with her , leaving Hikaru and Tamaki circling around each other.

When Tamaki noticed Haruhi yelling , he tried to hurry towards her.

To bad Hikaru was standing in his way , candy ready to fire with a slingshot.

Before Tamaki could think 'Where the hell did he get a slingshot?' or 'Why the heck is haruhi on Kaoru's back?, green and pink sweets were flying around his head.

' aargh , Mom, Hikaru's attacking me !'

He hid behind Kyouya who was writing in his notebook. Kyouya looked up very slowly. He was busy and didn't like to be disturbed.

His deadly glare made Hikaru stop throwing candy.

' _Oh Ohw he's not part of the Plan._' He thought slightly worried.

_'This could make the Plan go way off _'

'_but maybe , if we adjust it a bit'_

He suddenly had an idea . He was going to double the fun . . .

by inviting Kyoya to the Plan.

Hikaru grinned and when Kyoya was about to fire another deadly glare , he was already wispering in his ear.

Tamaki dropped his jaw the moment he saw Kyouya - wait this was Kyouya right? - " smile " .

Even though it was Tamaki's best friend , he couldn't help it but to surpress a smal shivering.

Kyouya could still scare him . . . a lot !

* * *

**This is my very first fanfic ever !! Actually it's the first time I've written something this long in English** .** Please forgive me if this isn't understandable at all !! Just let me know what you think, doesn't matter if you think this is horrible or acceptable , just tell me ! I do have a plotline , so I'm not throwing words around without knowing where I want to go . **

**If anyone wonders about the title 'operation Dress ,Jurk, Robe' . It has something to do with Dutch and French language and culture. But you'll have to stick to the story to find out.**

**I'm trying to improve my English here so please tell me my mistakes . **

**Review and I will be forever grateful (because you saved my English grades!)**

**Love yah / Khou van je / Je t'aime**

**xXx Alya**


	2. Mother hitachiin

**disclaimer : I don't own OHSHC , only own myself and my teddybear , oh and I do own Wout (evil grin)**

**I want to thank loretta537, PokeQueen, Demongog-alchemist, Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLoves... and Kawaiieevee321 !! **

**You're my first reviewers ever and I'll be forever grateful. Consider this chapter written for you .**

_**2. **__**Mother Hitachiin**_

* * *

Ouran high, present

If someone would pass by the ouran high school and would look thoughtlessly to the mass of youngsters coming out of the gates , he wouldn't notice a thing.

But if someone would look observantly he'd notice a redhead running through the crowd with a boy on his back.  
And if that someone would stand still to watch, he would probably notice the staring glances of the girls who couldn't understand what the redhead was doing .

That someone would probably see the humour in this slightly unusual scene..

Haruhi although didn't see the humour in it. Damn rich bastards...

* * *

Last night 11 h, hitachiin principal seat

Moonlight shone through the wide windows upon the dark room behind them. An elegant woman was sitting in a cream leather chair in the middle of a spacious office.

On the desk in front of her weren't many things. Only a flat computer schreen , a desk lamp, a small pile of paper, a picture in a silver frame and a pink gsm.  
She was staring at the picture when she sighed .

Yuzuha hitachiin worried about her sons. She knew they were 16 already but she felt kept out of their lives .

When they were younger , they used to do things together. Playing dressup, hide and go seek, teasing the maids  
( she smiled faintly at the tought), telling them bedtime stories. She missed them .

She missed their playfulness and their laughs. She sighed again and leant back in the big chair.

Suddenly the pink gsm rang. Yuzuha quickly sat straight , switching to her 'business mode' but then, when she saw the nummer she smiled . She opened the gsm with a smooth movement of her thumb.

'Hello darlings'

'Hay mum! Two voices welcomed her from the other side. The sound of her sons was as music to her ears.

'I was just thinking about you. How are my sweeties ?? Conquered many hearts with your looks this week?'

'Always mum' Hikaru grinned slightly. If she was very concentrated she could tell them apart. Only since recently she heard the differences in their voices. 'How are you doing? Does the sun shine in Europe ?'

'I'm fine , the days are not to hot , although I don't see the sun very pmuch since I'm in the studio al day working on my project. I'll stay in France for another week. Why don't you come visit me? The day after tomorrow is the start of your school vacantion , right? Want to come over ?'

'Yeah!!' They shouted both enthusiasticly. Yuzuha smiled . She knew her sons loved to be abroad and assist to her work.

' You can lend me a hand maybe. A good friend of mine has asked me to design the costumes for her party. She's the duchess of Ussé and she owns a magnificent castle. I'm already working on a renaissance theme. The oportunities are endless !!'

' Wow, that's a great idea! You can really make wonderfull outfits!'

This time Koaru was the one to answer. He really loved designing almost as much as his mother. Especially costumes.

He wanted to ask her a favor too but yuzuha knew that already. Although she coulnd't always tell her sons apart , she hadn't lost er talent to see trough people's intentions.

'Is there something you wanted to ask me, dears?'

'well ,euhm , we wanted to ask if you'd mind that we bring a friend ?'

' A friend ?' she was a bit surprised. The boys used to live in their own little world. Who would this friend be that they wanted to spend a whole week with him ?

'Of course you can bring him.' she heard koaru breath in to say something and then she realised her mistake.

She corrected herself , smiling.

' ... or her .'

' Mum you're the best !' She heard the high five the brothers gave eachother.

'No problem dears . And are you planning on telling your friend that she's coming? Or is it going to be the hitachiin way ?'

' You know us to well.' 

' Mum , our friend has absolutely_ nothing_ to wear in France!'

With a subtle stress on nothing , it was clear what Kaoru had in mind .

' I'll prepare some stuff then. Can you fax me a photo of her?'

' On it's way. Hikaru's sending one from his cellphone. Thanks for the help mum '

' oh and , kaoru honey , there's something I'd like you to do for me when you're in France. The duchess has a daughter. A lovely french girl , but she's really lonely . Her vacation starts 3 days after yours. Everything I ask from you is to keep her compagny for 2 days while her mother and I finished the preparations for the party. Can you do that for me ?'

She knew they couldn't refuse . After all she was their mother AND they were coming to France because of her.

Kaoru sighed . ' Alright then , on one condition...'

'you name it' Yuzuha wasn't amazed. After al her sons took after her, and she was a business-women.

'That you take us with you to Belgium when you go there for your meeting with the diamond seller in Antwerp.

Now she was amazed. How did kaoru know about a meeting that was only arranged two days ago. She hadn't told anyone about her ideas for the new gala collection. ... exept for her private secretary. _I need to have a word with Li. _she thought. A new secretary is easy to influence. And knowing the power of her sons' charms , it made sens Li told them.

'That's a deal then. You can ask Li to arrange you an airplane. Seems like Li can't decline anything you ask so that shouldn't be a problem.'

' Mom you don't think I checked you agenda , now do you ?' The obviously fake innocence couldn't go unnoticed.

She heard hikaru snicked in the background.

' I see you haven't forgotten how to use your tricks.' she sighed.

' I really can't wait to see you. I miss you so much'

'We miss you too mum!!' 

'Make sure you get here safely. Oh do you need me to call your friend's dad and mom ? So you don't get sued for kidnapping ? And maybe your friend needs a passport too?'

' Good thinking mum ! I'll send you her data. '

' Ok , I'll see you tomorrow night then ! I love you , my sweethearts!!'

'We love you too mum'

Yuzuha hung up the phone and looked at the photo on her desk. she couldn't wait to meet the girl that had gotten in their little world.

Seemed like yesterday that they were cute little toddlers and now her boys were already young men.

Young men need a whole personal style don't they ? She switched on the desk lamp and started sketching.

She concentrated on drawing and nothing else and soon she forgot about the world .

* * *

**The end of chapter two. I've just returned from France so I got a lot of ideas during my stay there. **

**I hope you enjoyed this one a bit. I'm not totally satisfied with the ending .  
I'm looking for names for boys so if you have a suggestion , let me know . ( european names , not japanese)  
Thanks for reading!**

**Love yah , khou vn je , Je t'aime**

**xXx Alya**


	3. Every cloud has a silver lining

**I promised to write another chapter this week so here it is .  
Just so you know ,words in italics are _thoughts_.  
Underlined is when the twins speak together.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the host club. I do not make make money out of writing , I write simply because I enjoy it ,want to entertain my readers and improve my english. I do own the plot and my teddybear.**

3. Every cloud has a silver lining

* * *

Kyouya smiled again. Not one of his host club lady pleasing smiles but one that said : I just got a huge merit out of a situation I didn't like at first. Hikaru stood behind him with a grin on his face. Well he has reason to smile doesn't he ? After all Kyouya wasn't a threat to the twins or to haruhi anymore ( who we can actually count as part of the twins, since she's their toy. Not that she would agree to that) But most important , he wasn't a threat to 'the Plan'.

Tamaki on the other hand wasn't happy . His daughter was kidnapped and Mother was conspiring with one of the kidnappers ! His inner mind theater was starting to get overheated .

_Start inner mind theater_

A dark cave is dramatically lightened up by the glow of a bubbling pool of lava. At the ceiling of the cave , in the middle of the pool hangs a large wooden cage which contains a half conscious haruhi. She lies on the floor, mumbling something , barely understandable.  
"Tamaki-sempai, why aren't you here to save me ? Don't you care about me ? oh sempai where .. are ... you ?"  
Her last words were nothing but a whispering in the darkness .  
A malicious laugh resounded through the cave , rising from a huge golden throne .On the throne was the Devil , the sight of his black hair an merciless eyes behind glasses would scare every mortal to death. Yes ,kyouya was litteraly the shadow king , the ruler of the underworld and let's not forget the low-blood-pressure-demon-king.  
Suddely two little demons popped out of nowhere. They were dressed far to stylish for the creatures they are . They had the faces of the hitachiin twins and also their anoying behaviour.

"Ta-Ma-Ki can't save haruhi . Ha-Ru-Hi will be our sla-ave. lalala-lala"

The twin demons kept on dancing and singing ( awfully of key )  
The diabolical laugh of the demon king made the cave shake .The cage with haruhi could fall any moment now.

"MWAHAHAHAHhaha " (aka diabolical laugh)

_End inner mind theater_

"Nooooooo!!" Tamaki ran around the room , screaming as if the devil himself was after him ( which in some twisted way actually was true but still it looked pretty insane). "Daddy cares about you !! I will come saaa-- ..."

He would probably have run around for over 40 minutes if it wasn't for the fact that a gigantic Greek pillar was standing in his way. Before he passed out Tamaki wondered what a Greek pillar was doing in a music room.  
The irony in it is that it was Tamaki who had ordered that pillar to be placed on that spot as part of a new host club decor.  
Something to do with young , beautiful and barely dressed Greek gods . ( sigh fangirl imagination)

Kyouya closed his laptop , pushed up his glasses and took his cell phone out of his pocket.  
He quickly dialed a number and spoke shortly. After that he left the room without saying a word. Before closing the door he put up his hand as a goodbye for Hikaru who was gazing at the unconscious tamaki.

After 10 second two members of the private Ootori guard marched in with a white stretcher.  
_So even kyouya cares about our stupid host king,_ Hikaru said to himself when he walk out the door and headed for the hitachiin limo. _Now the real game's about to begin._

* * *

Renge dropped her pencase out of surprise when she noticed kaoru running by with haruhi on his shoulder. You could almost hear the radars in her head crack as she started thinking ._ Why , what ,who , noooooooo !  
_She sat down , holding her hand dramaticaly against her forhead. _It must be a mirage. The cloud covered sky is playing with my mind. Yes that must be it._ Renge closed her eyes and prayed it really was a mirage.

Somewhere a girl screamed and another fainted because she couldn't take kaoru's treason.  
It was to be expected that the brotherly-love-fangirls would freak out and that's why Kaoru didn't just ask Haruhi to come with him. Every opportunity to disturb order was a chance the twins couldn't miss. And as a local host club celebrity they couldn't move a toe without turning up some rich and spoiled female heads.

Haruhi, being herself, wasn't impressed. She was more like annoyed and wanted to go home and relax. It was the first evening of the holidays, even she wanted some time for herself. And she wanted to continue reading that law book she started last night.

"Kaoru please put me down ", Haruhi started calm as always ;"I'm perfectly capable of walking without help."  
"Nope , can't do that. You might run off and we wouldn't want that , now would we ? You're coming to our house."  
Kaoru grinned. _Okay , he's definitely up to something, I can feel it. But what'll it be this time ? And where's Tamaki if you need him. Normally he'd go crying blue if they only dared to take a step towards me. How am I gonna get rid of them now?_"

Haruhi sighed. She didn't really mind going with the twins, it was fun most of the time. But now she just wanted to go home. _"Mother in heaven , why do I , of all people , have to have the twins on my hands ? Now would be the time for some after-life trouble solving !"_

While she was thinking about her mother , she remembered a certain day when she was 4 years old. She didn't want to go to the birthday party of a kid in her class. She thought it was stupid and she wanted to read a book or stay with her mom.

_(start flashback)_

_"Mommy I don't wanna go. It's boring. I want to stay with you !" Little Haruhi clinged to her mother's skirt. She was dressed in comfortable green trousers and a pink shirt with butterflies on it. The trousers were her mother's choice ,the shirt her fathers of course._

_" Sweetie , It's not boring. You're going to have fun with your friends. And Keiko is a nice boy. You're going to play a lot of games and eat delicious candy." Her mother stroked through her brown hair. " No , mommy , I don't want to leave you, and I can eat candy with you too!" The little girl had tears in her eyes and when her mother understood even candy couldn't persuade her daughter, she sat on her knees before haruhi. They were standing in front of their house. It wasn't a hot day, there were a lot of clouds in the sky and there was some wind in the trees._

_" Haruhi, listen to me, there will always be things and places you don't want to go to . That's life. Sometimes you have to go when you don't really want to. But keiko asked you himself and he'll be sad if you don't go. You'll be back again soon. The party only lasts for 3 hours. You'll play with all your friends."She looked haruhi in her eyes. " And the angels want you to go too you know . They're telling you right now." She winked at her daughter._

_"I don't understand , mommy , how are they telling me ?" Haruhi bit her lower lip and held her head to the side. The little girl thought it over but couldn't find an answer to her question." How mommy? I don't see any angels."_

_Kotoko took her daughter's hand an pointed it towards the sky. Haruhi's eyes followed her hand and she looked up.  
Dark clouds seemed to cover the entire sky but through an opening in the cloud-cover a bright ray of sunlight made it's way to the ground. It was like the path of an angel and haruhi understood what her mother meant. " See my dear haruhi ? The angels send sunlight to tell you that every cloud has a silver lining , no matter how dark they look at first. When you see such a ray of light , you should take a chance in life because you know the angels will help you. They tell you you'll never be alone , wherever you go."_

_Haruhi looked up to her mother and smiled. That day she went to keiko's party and to her surprise she had a great time. The food was really tasty too._

_(end flashback)_

Haruhi smiled when she remembered . She didn't believe in angels but a part of her wanted to believe her mother's words. _Okay if I see a ray of light I promise I'll go with the twins and I'll do whatever they want me to. Maybe it'll turn out to be fun._ Haruhi thought optimistically. She slowly lifted her head and looked up. Dark clouds were all over the sky.Not one little ray of sunshine. _Guess that's it , end of the game for the twins._

Kaoru had noticed her staring at the sky. " Are you waiting to be rescued by a flying Tamaki ?" He asked with a smile.  
" There's nothing but gray clouds up there today , you know. . . oh well that's not entirely true ... look there" He continued while he pointed to the sky above the main building. " Some light comes from behind that cloud!" He turned around so she could see it _. _

She stared to the sunlight coming from the sky. _I guess it's meant to be then. After all I promised._ _No law book for me tonight._

"Okay Kaoru , you win. I'll go with you without complaining. Can you put me down now ? Everybody's staring" She sighed in defeat. Kaoru was a bit surprised. " Promise you won't run off ? " There it was again, that tone. It was almost like yelling : I'm up to something !! But there also was a tiny bit of longing. Like a little child who was promised he could go to a fair.  
She couldn't refuse. "Promise."

"Yeeeey!" He threw her in the air and laughed out loud. "Whaaaa !!" Haruhi shrieked and grabbed at kaoru , afraid he'd drop her on the ground. He caught her in his arms while she clinged to his neck, her face burried in his shirt. Kaoru bent down a little and put her onto her feet. He reached for her arms." You can let go now but if you prefer I carry you that's fine with me" He grinned and winked playfully at her. Haruhi let go .

He took her hand and quickly pulled her to the limo that was parked around the corner.  
"Hikaru's waiting for us ! Let's hurry!" His eyes sparkled. Haruhi nodded.

And with that gesture she got herself into an adventure she'd never even dreamed of .

* * *

**Okay end of chapter. The longest I've written so far and the best to my opinion. I hope you enjoyed this one . My teddybear was in the first chapter. Can you find him? It's a brown , cute looking bear who listens to the name White .  
I'd like to hear what you think of this chapter. The flashback part is something I used to do when I was little. Like that part ? Or should I stop making flashbacks ? **

**Love Yah , hou van je, Je t'aime**

**Xxx Alya**

**ps: My lay out was kinda messed up , by my pc of course ,but that's fixed now.**


	4. Coincidence or maybe not ? part 1

_**I'm so sorry for the late update ! This chapter was already finished two weeks ago but shame on me I didn't post it right away.  
Let's get the story going , shall we ?**_

_**4. Coincidence or maybe not…?**_

Hitachiin Manor, present

Haruhi looked around the room and wondered for the utmost time how she ended up in here again. Here was a gigantic marble bathroom with a huge mirror wall.

There was a big shower, a bath and a Jacuzzi. The taps were gilt (or maybe real gold) and the spots were placed with thought, and because of this it seemed like the room itself gave light.

_I should have remembered that funny stuff occurs when you're around the twins._

Haruhi listened to the rain tapping against the windows and the wind raging through the trees.

_  
I really hope there won't be a thunderstorm._ She shivered at the thought. _That would make today's bad luck complete. How could the limousine run out of gas on the drive?_

_  
_She lost herself in her thoughts while she remembered the events of the past hour.

Hitachiin limousine, An hour ago 

Kaoru closed the door on the exact moment the clouds decided to burst. "Good timing!" Hikaru smiled at his brother. He had only been in the car for about half a minute when Haruhi came tumbling inside the car, followed by Kaoru.

"Yes, we would have been really wet if we'd been a few seconds later," Haruhi fiddle with the buttons of her shirt, a nervous smile on her face. She kept glancing outside the window, looking towards the gray sky.

Hikaru squeezed her hand reassuringly, "It's just rain, don't worry." Her smile grew a little. She relaxed a bit, while Kaoru softly whispered something to the driver.

"What are you guys planning on doing at your house?" Haruhi wondered out loud.

"Nothing special, just dinner, watch a movie and eat chips, nothing special at all." She had the feeling Hikaru wasn't telling the entire truth. She raised an eyebrow skeptically and looked at him. Before Hikaru turned his head away she noticed the vague smile on his face and the sparkles in his eyes. _You'll have to wait and see my dear Haruhi, _Hikaru thought silently.

Houses alongside the road made place for trees and after a while the limousine stopped at an immense gate. It was slowly opening and exposed the drive to the manor.

_Ridiculously large driveway, what a waste of money. _Haruhi sighed in her mind. The garden behind the gate was more like a miniature forest. The trees waving in due to the stormy wind.  
The limousine moved on and began to make speed again when it suddenly -without any warning- was brought to a halt.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were thrown forward.

"Ugh, What the...? Are you alright, Hikaru, Haruhi?"

"I guess I'm okay." Haruhi got up again. The glass divider between the driver and themselves slowly came down.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hitachiin but we just ran out of gas," the driver answered calmly.

"How's that possible? Haven't you got a spare tank with you?"

"No sir, The limousine just got back from a maintenance and I haven't had a chance to refill it. I'm sorry." He started to look uncomfortable with the situation.

"Nothing we can do about it then, we'll walk the last end," Hikaru said eagerly, "It can't be that wet."

As though the clouds had heard him, it began to rain even harder.

"Um, ok, maybe it can. You don't happen to have an umbrella, do you?"

The driver shook his head.

"Ok, let's walk fast," Haruhi said quickly. She wanted to go inside just in case Hikaru had been wrong and there would be a thunderstorm.

"Okay."

Kaoru opened the door and soon they were all running over the pebbles, their arms above their heads vainly trying to get some cover.

The rain had already formed a lot of mud pools and the wind pulled violently at their damp clothing. Haruhi slowly fell behind.

All of a sudden she heard a loud bang; followed by an awfully thunder-like noise. Haruhi jumped frightened and tried to run, to catch up with the twins. But the rain had made little stones slippery and she lost her balance. Haruhi screeched and ended up on her knees in a deep muddy pool.

Hikaru and Koaru turned around at the sound of her voice and pulled her up quickly.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru shouted to be heard above the wind.

Haruhi didn't respond immediately, anxiously waiting for the next thunderclap. Kaoru grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"There's no thunder! That sound just now, was the roof of that woodshed falling because of the wind!" He pointed to a shed between the trees.

Haruhi relaxed a bit reassured by Kaoru's words. She answered a little shakily, "I'm fi-ine. Let's hurry inside p-please!" She shivered from the cold.

The twins took her hand and they quickly ran towards the door of the manor that had just appeared through the rain.

To be continued…

* * *

**I'm so not sattisfied with this at all! But then again , this probably is the best I can do cuz my finals are coming up ,  
****with terrifying speed. I 'm not relaxed enough to write decently !! Next chapter will come up soon. (I hope)****  
That is IF I survive my finals...**

**Any way , feel free to give me some ideas for the story. Was this chapter awesome , ok , or total crap ? Let me know !!  
If you find mistakes in my grammar which bother you , please tell me , I'll correct them right away.**

**Thank you so much for reading !  
Leave a short review , please ! ( long ones are welcome too)**

**xXx Alya**


	5. Coincidence or maybe not ? part 2

**Ready for the next part ? here we go ...**

**5. Coincidence or maybe not? (Part 2)**

**An hour ago , hitachiin mansion entrance-hall**

Three drenched figures were seated on the floor, making the expensive-looking carpet wet as well.

The sound of their panting breaths was awfully loud in the empty hallway. (Empty as in, if we think away the marble statues, the carpet, and the over-priced vase.)

"Uh, I'm cold, hungry and tired," Hikaru grumbled, "In that exact order."

Kaoru looked at his brother, next at Haruhi, and then at his brother again. He stood up and reached out his hand to pull Haruhi up, leaning against the wall with his other hand. Haruhi smiled thankfully when she stood on her feet again.

While she was looking at Kaoru, something happened to the wall behind him. Her eyes grew wide in surprise_. The wall ... it's splitting in two!_

She pointed to a place above Kaoru's shoulder. "The wa-all," she stuttered in disbelief.

Kaoru glanced over his shoulder and said, "It was about time they showed up!"

Two giggling girls stepped out of the passage that had appeared.

"And then she tripped over that ugly long skirt of hers, hehe."

The one on the right was talking, the one on the left laughing. It was like looking at a reflection. The two girls were wearing identical maids' uniforms, identical bracelets and their hair was done identically too.

_What!? More twins? _Haruhi looked at them with her mouth open.

"Oh boy, that was fu- " the girl on the left started to say, until her twin poked her in her ribs.

"Au, what did you do _that _for?!"

" Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama," she whispered in her sister's ear.

"Where- Oh, there! Ahem, hehe."

The girl on the left giggled and folded her hands in her lap, like her sister had already done before her.

"We're terribly sorry for being late, Kaoru-sama, Hikaru-sama,"  
Their voices sounded as if only one person was speaking.

"Ooh, You're all soaked! And our dear guest too!" The girl covered her mouth with her hand.

"The carpet... Madam Hitachiin isn't going to like this," Her sister added concerned.

"We must take action, dear sister!"

"Yes, we must! We can't have the house or our guest wet!"

The two female twins started to argue after glancing at Haruhi.

"Boy!" The one on the left said.

"Girl, girl, girl!" The one on the right fought against her sister's opinion.

"Boy! Look at the clothes!"

"Girl! Look at the eyes!"

The twin maids stopped yelling and turned to Haruhi. Who was rather speechless at how the girls reacted to her.

She took a step back when she noticed the two girls staring. _Why do their eyes remind me of two other people I know? _She thought a little uneasy.

"Well only one way to find out I guess!" Two evil grins appeared.

"If our guest is a guy, he won't mind, and if it's a girl, she won't mind either!"

"Ahem, wha-at are you planning to do?" Haruhi started to get stressed out. "Kaoru?" She glanced at him, looking for some support.

Haruhi took another step back when the girls approached slowly. _They remind me of tigers, waiting to jump on their prey. I think this makes me the prey then._

She gulped at the thought and tried to get behind Kaoru's back. Unfortunately the two 'tigers' decided to jump at that exact moment.

"HU-UG!" The girls launched themselves on Haruhi and started hugging her.

Suddenly they yelled, "She's a girl!"

"Duh, told ya so!" One of the sisters was looking very self-satisfied and let go of Haruhi.

"Ooh , that means…"

"Yes, Now that you mention it..."

The other maid hugged Haruhi even tighter and she started to look a little purple from the lack of oxygen.

Hikaru, who had still been sitting on the floor, stood up and tapped the maid on her shoulder.

"Um, Sandy, I think you're suffocating her." He pointed at Haruhi's purple face.

"Hehe, my bad." She slowly let go of Haruhi.

Haruhi started coughing. "Ugh... –Cough- ... Who the heck are ... –Cough- ... they?"

Kaoru smiled widely and looked at the girls, who were now standing next to each other, hands folded.

"This is Sandy..." He pointed to the one on the left.

"Hi," she winked at Haruhi "Sorry 'bout suffocating you!" She laughed nervously.

" ... This is Mandy..." He pointed to the one on the right.

"Nice to meet you, Haruhi-chan," she bowed her head a little.

"... And they're our personal maids!"

_Personal maids? _Haruhi was once again totally speechless. _…They have personal maids? _

Hikaru sneezed.

"Oh dear! Hikaru-sama, you must've caught a cold!" Sandy squeaked while putting her hand in his forehead to check is temperature.

"Yes, Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama, you should take a hot shower and get changed into dry clothes!" Mandy looked at them severely.

"Of you both go! If I don't see you upstairs in the next 2 minutes, we'll be doing something to the iPod of Hikaru-sama."

"You wouldn't _dare_," Hikaru whispered glaring.

"Oh, we would," Mandy said holding up the small music device.

Hikaru gulped and ran up the stairs immediately. Kaoru looked at his brother racing the stairs and shrugged.

"Haruhi, Mandy and Sandy will get you some dry clothes. You can shower in our mom's bathroom. She's in Europe for the moment so she won't mind."

"The girls will show you the way." He smiled at her and whispered in her ear. "They're not as scary as they act."

"You can count on us, Kaoru-sama!" They both enthusiastically grabbed an arm of Haruhi when Kaoru ran up the stairs as well.

"Now dear Haruhi, relax! We'll take _gooood _care of you!" Sandy giggled.

_Why do I have the feeling this means once again double-trouble?_

* * *

**Present , a bathroom on the first floor of the hitachiin mansion**

_Right, that's how I got in here._ Haruhi blew away some bath foam in the huge tub and watched it fall into the water again.

The maids had dragged her around the house until they'd stopped in front of a huge yellow door. Miss Hitachiin's chambers; Sandy had whispered as if they were about to go onto sacred ground. After that, everything went really fast, and before she realized it herself, Haruhi was sitting in the huge bathroom surrounded by marble and bath foam. The maids were chatting away in front of the door, determined not to let her sneak out by herself, before they'd put her into a 'lovely' dress.

Those were Mandy's exact words.

Haruhi sighed and decided she was warm and clean enough to get dressed. She stepped out of the tub and took one of the extremely soft towels from cabinet.

She dried herself and wrapped the towel around her.

"Ano, I'm ready in here! Can I have some clothes please?" She opened the door and ignored the urge to shut the door when she saw their devilish grins.

"Come, Come, into the room next door!" Sandy pointed at a pink door in the wall.

The room next door appeared to be a gigantic closet. Well that's what it looked like to Haruhi. The wall was all closets, there was a big mirror, a cosmetics table, and in the middle of the room stood wedding cake-like shelves filled with thousands of shoes.

In reality Miss Hitachiin only own three hundred sixty seven pairs of shoes, but to Haruhi it looked like there were thousands pairs of shoes.

"Let's pick out a nice dress. You go sit over there. " Mandy pointed to a large red sofa next to the door.

The twins started opening doors and drawers, scarves were flying around and the gathering of colors made Haruhi slightly dizzy.

_There's too much coincidence in today's events. First I give in coming to their house, because of some stupid clouds, then the car breaks down on their ridiculously huge drive, we get soaked, and then I'm forced into a dress. You could almost say it's like a plan of someone_. Haruhi smiled faintly.

_Silly me, of course not. Even Kyouya can't control the weather or my free decisions. Well, my decisions maybe, but not the weather; it's just bad luck for me. _She sighed.

_I'm going to enjoy myself, now that I'm here. Then I can go home, and do some studying. Yes that would be nice . . ._

Haruhi was too optimistic. But then again, how could she know that she'd end up in a place not exactly close to her home?

* * *

**Woah I 'm really satisfied with this. Hope you liked it too! **

**In the next chapter I hope to get things moving a bit quicker. Literally. Let me know if you have ideas I could use! **

**My finals were great ! Nothing but A's I'm glad it's over !!  
**** I think I might become a nun since I managed to get 99 on my religion exam xD**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**And thank you WhisperingHeartache for your wonderful beta-ing!  
You're a wonderful / first-class/grandiose beta !!**

**Please leave a review.**

**Love yah / khou vn je / je t'aime**

**xXx Alya**

**Ps. \/.:WhisperingHeartache:./\ was here! -Cackles-**


End file.
